1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates principally to safety devices, and more particularly that type of device which is employed in conjunction with the trigger guard and triggers of a firearm, whether rifle or pistol, for the purpose of shielding the trigger from accidental discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,694, assigned to applicant's assignee, and more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,471. The bulk of the prior art gun trigger safety devices include a pair of opposed plates, and means for clamping the same to the trigger guard of the gun. Characteristic of most of these devices is compactness, the same calculated to approximate the configuration of a trigger guard. Also characteristic of the prior art devices is a clamping type member approximately central of the two plates. As a result of this positioning of the clamping member, even if adequate instructions are given by the manufacturer, a careless user may possibly improperly secure the safety device by reversing it in position on the trigger guard.
In addition, the exemplary prior art devices are formed in many instances with compound configurations which inherently increase the tooling cost without necessarily producing functional advantages.